Goku's First Christmas
by SnowDragonSlayerTasha
Summary: What's with Goku? He's more cheery nowadays. Everyone is worried but there's no fear for it because Goku is learning what Christmas is and together with Krillian, he'll help teach his friends and family alike what Christmas truly means and what the spirit of giving really is! -featuring Goma, (my OC) Goku's niece -Some singing, slight Romance and lots of Christmas joy!
1. Chapter 1: What's Goku Up to?

**Hey guys I just came up with this and since I know there are many Christmas fairy tail stories I thought, I wonder how Goku would celebrate this wonderful time of the year? And it hit me, I'll make a story about the guys enjoying and experiencing Christmas for the first time XD this also stars my OC, Goma**

Goku's First Christmas Chapter 1: What's Goku up to?

Goma's POV

Man, Uncle has sure been busy lately, stringing up lights and decorating, I wonder what's the occasion? And where did he come up with the idea.

I'm about 13 already and it's confusing me already to ask Uncle even though I met him back when I was ten at least. He's not a total stranger, it's the things he does is pretty strange especially this.

"Hey, Guys?" I asked Goten and Trunks who were playing twister, Goten was leaning backwards his hands touching to spots with his stomach pointed straight up while Trunks was almost a pretzel.

"Quit fooling around. I'm trying to ask you guys something!" I called out not even looking to know they continued their game even though I was like _Right there and could hear them._

I walk up to them and slam their heads together. "Quit it already guys, now why is Uncle stringing up those lights?"

Goten got to his feet first a second before Trunks did. "Let's go ask him then." They said simultaneously.

I walk up to Uncle Goku from my room with the boys behind me. He was wearing a really festive hat; it was a red cap with white fuzz outlining the border of it and the ball at the end of it.

"Uncle, what's that hat on your head?" I asked quite stupefied. He turned towards me. "Oh this? It's a Christmas hat."

"Christmas?" We all said in awe and shock. Trunks asked before me or Goten could, "What's that, Goku?"

Uncle Goku just grinned even wider. "It's a wonderful time of year where nobody's selfish and everyone's cheery and is happy. Christmas is also what brings people together. Or so I've heard from Chi-Chi."

"How come I'm learning about this now, dad?" Goten pouted in a way just to look more adorable for being a 12 year old.

"Your mom just tossed this on me too, Goten. Gohan is just as confused as the rest of you guys. I bet even Vegeta doesn't know, Trunks. But I bet your mom does." Uncle chuckled in reply for his confusing words just to me.

"If you guys excuse me I need to go shopping for decorations with the money Chi-Chi gave me." Uncle said as he flew towards town from the mountain side we lived on.

"Strange stuff your father is putting up, Goten. Is all of this stuff for Christmas? Wait, I think Christmas has to do with giving, so why don't we give presents to our families!" I said as Gohan walked in. He was wearing a pair of sweats and a plain black t-shirt.

"That's a good hunch, Goma cause there's no way Dad would spend over 3,000,000 zeni on just decorations." Gohan said as he grabbed some money he got a long time ago in his tournament winnings.

"Let's go out and see if we can't find anything for Mom and dad, we can get something for your parents too Trunks, heck maybe we can get each other something." In hand, Gohan had about 12,000,000,000 Zeni, I think he took some from Uncle or that was his allowance?

"Let's get going!" I cheered as Gohan led the way into flying us into town on Nimbus cloud that Goku left him. "Hang on guys!" he cried as he directed the cloud to go towards down town to the shopping center.

Goku's POV

I ended up running into Piccolo, Vegeta and Krillian on my way into town. "What's up guys? Merry Christmas!" Apparently only Krillian knew what I was talking about because both Piccolo and Vegeta gave me a weird puzzled look.

"Merry Christmas? Is that a food, Kakarot?" Vegeta said, his angry voice was more perplexed than angered.

"No, it's gotta be something Humans celebrate?" Piccolo replied more confused because he was almost close.

"No, and your close Piccolo. He's greeting you due to the holidays. It's almost Christmas. That's why he said Merry Christmas." Krillian replies, sounding bright for once instead of as dumb as a rock for most part.

"So? Where are you going?" Vegeta replies once again.

"Going shopping for decorations!" I grinned; I guess they didn't even notice what was on my head.

"What in God's name is that on your head?!" Piccolo said in a flabbergasted voice, he was almost laughing because it looked pretty ridiculous on my head.

"It's a Santa hat, from what Chi-Chi told me at least. Do you guys wanna come with me? I got about 5,000,000 to 10,000,000 zeni on me. My buy." I asked. They all nodded.

Both Piccolo and Vegeta said. "But I want to see these things called decorations." They both end up looking at each other and scoffed at the funny humor in it.

"Let's go then!" I took flight first with me after me as we headed down towards the shopping area.

We walked around and observed all the light the city had around the whole place. It was amazing and it was so bright even in daylight.

"What's that?" Vegeta pointed to a guy on the end of the street ringing a bell in what appeared to be a Santa costume.

"Calm down, Vegeta. That's a guy collecting donations for charity. I'll give him about 300 zeni for a donation when we go by." Krillian said as he pulled out a few things of zeni and handed into the small bucket the guy was standing next to.

"Thank you for your donation, have a merry Christmas, fellas." We all said it back to him for good will at least because it was polite.

"Wow that's gotta be the biggest tree I have ever seen… and I though the ones on Namek were huge." Piccolo said as he pointed out the 15 foot tree in the middle of the town square.

**(the city I related them being in is closest to New York, even though I've never been there it's a tall place and I hear there was plenty of guys in Santa's around a few corners.)**

"Why's it covered in Lights? And their all different." I asked a little puzzled me.

"That's a Christmas tree! That's the main thing of Christmas." That's when I think Krillian snapped because he started singing.

_Christmas is the joy that comes once a year._

_It's the season to be happy and joyful to others around you_

_Time for celebrating, shopping and family time. _

_It's the best time of year. _

_Mistletoes and holiday reefs_

_Christmas tree and stockings food of goodies_

_That's what Christmas means to me_

_It's the best time of year to get what you've wanted in life and to have a happy time with family._

_The snow that falls upon the ground and the lights all around._

_The sound of cheering and laughter is such a warming feeling_

_Especially when you give to others less fortunate_

_People singing carols, the smell of a fresh tree _

_That's what Christmas means to me!_

He ends up giving both Vegeta and Piccolo a present, while he continued to sing.

_Christmas always wipes the floor with the other holidays._

_New Year's is for the adults, the others are just a worst._

I interrupted. "Birthdays?"

_Yeah! _

_Those are the good times but Christmas is the day that brings ever the bitterous people closer due to the merriest time of year._

_That's what Christmas means to me!_

When he finished, everyone around us had thrown Zeni at Krillian's feet and were clapping and cheering.

"He says the truth!" One dude from the crowd yelled. Krillian just handed back the money to those two threw it to him.

"Take your money back; I don't need it especially since Christmas is giving me much contentment as it is." He said to them.

Everyone was still cheering as we walked through stores and bought a few presents for the kids. I got Gohan a special book on amazing history that was actually in great condition.

Goma I was still trying to figure out what to do with her and Goten, they'll probably want another game to play.

I chuckled at what Vegeta got Trunks, a chemistry set and books on the history of science, even Piccolo got something for Gohan and the others.

I have a feeling this'll be the best first Christmas EVER!

**Just so you know, I made that song up myself. It's crummy without any music to hear how it would go and especially with Krillian's lack of talent, I can picture him singing more than any of the others including Goku XD**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this festive Christmas story it's just beginning XD **


	2. Chapter 2: Going Christmas Shopping

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters. I own this story line and the OC that's provided. **

Chapter 2: Going Christmas Shopping

Goma's POV

Damn the streets are full of people today. I wonder if they're busy trying to celebrate this holiday thing called Christmas?

"This place sure looks festive. It makes you want to run around in complete joy because of the holidays." Trunks chuckled while I stared at him like he was a maniac.

"You're not gonna sing are you?!" I backed away from him but before I could he grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me in for a hug.

"Nah! And look like an idiot? Hell no, what would I do if this ended up on TV, Dad would slice my throat." He burst out laughing again which tickled my ears.

"I probably would!" Goten replies. "Hell no! Aunty Chi-Chi already thinks of you as a delinquent as it is and she thinks me and Uncle are the problem! If you do that, you'll just prove her right!"

"She's right you know, Goten. Mom has been fussing over your studies." Goten just growled at his older brother's word. He crossed his arms as he says.

"I don't care what mom says, she's bossy with dad and I don't like it. She can't tell me how to live my life." Goten gave some money to a charity bucket.

"Merry Christmas, fellas and young girl. What is she, your cousin?" Goten nodded to the Santa disguised young man with a guffaunt voice.

"Aunty and Uncle will be mad if we talk to strangers." I said in an innocent voice which made Trunks blush at my cuteness.

"You look and sound so adorable with that voice!" He blurted out a deep blush was showing on his face it was almost funny if it wasn't cute especially since he had his face hidden within my hair.

"Nani!?" Goten and Gohan cried when they looked back and saw we were five feet behind them.

"Oi! Hurry it up already!" Goten cried out. "Trunks what the hell are you doing?" Gohan yelled which made people look at us.

"Baka no, Gohan! You're causing a scene!" I cried out as I dragged Trunks behind me as I firmly grasped his hand but secretly squeezed it for his compliment, a silent thank you.

Trunks was still blushing as we caught up to my noisy cousins. "What are we gonna do for presents, Gohan?" I asked.

"Let's go look at shops, maybe we can find an equipment gym and have them deliver some stuff for us for dad and Vegeta. That would be the best present since they work out all the time." Goten ran ahead and called back to us.

"Found one!" He waved at us from half way down the block in front of the building that said Xavier's gym and supplies.

I didn't know half of what Gohan had ordered but it used up almost all of the money he brought with him.

I just hope Uncle Goku doesn't accidentally break this stuff when he uses it so just in case Gohan paid for the warranty.

I looked outside and shrieked. "Gah! Gohan! Your dad and everyone are across the street! What are we gonna do if he sees us."

"Don't worry, I'll tell him, if he sees us we went out and wanted to see all the decoration that was around town." Gohan said with no worry in his voice as Trunks grabbed and tucked his arm undermine. "Come on already, let's go look around."

_Damn it all Trunks sure knows how to make me blush! _I though as he pulled me with him while Gohan and Goten followed behind us outside.

Goku's POV

After we got done at the book store, I noticed Krillian was looking outside. "What's up?" I asked as I lifted the bags over my shoulder. Vegeta and Piccolo had their own share along with Krillian.

"Isn't that the kids outside walking in the streets?" He pointed out since they were right across what shocked me even more was Trunks was holding Goma's hand.

"Hey Vegeta take a look at your kid!" I almost barked out a laugh. I could tell from here that Trunks was flustered.

"What the hell is he doing with your niece, Kakarot, and holding hands no less?!" Vegeta almost blew a fuse I could see the veins popping out in his forehead.

We all walked around a bit more but soon we ended up running into the kids. "Hey Dad, how's shopping coming along." Gohan said with a smile on his face.

"That's a lot of decorations." Goten replies. I don't even think Goma and Trunks noticed us because Vegeta stepped up.

"D-dad?!" Trunks paled immediately and the shoved Goma's hand away. I could tell Goma was a little hurt as she got up and away from him and came towards Krillian.

I took a note to talk to Vegeta later about it. Goma blush with embarrassment. I gave her a comforting look which she in turn gave me a small pout.

"What you guys doing out anyway?" Piccolo asked. Gohan snapped out of whatever daze he was in and gapped.

"Uh yeah we were bored at home so we decided to window shop and look at the decorations." Goten nodded his response.

Goma looked over at Trunks every once in a while. She had hope in her eyes and a worried expression.

Trunks looked away blushing apparently. Vegeta still stood over him. "Vegeta don't patronize him. He's a kid." Krillian replies. "Anyway we need to get this stuff back to your house, Goku and get ready for the party at Master Roshi's."

"Party?!" All the kids asked. Even Gohan was more confused because he would be the first who I would have to tell if I was invited to something of the sort because he would have to babysit his brother.

"Are we invited Dad?" Goten asked before his brother did. Goma looked up at me as well.

"Yeah actually. I forgot to tell you guys cause I was gonna surprise you guys by dragging you over, since it's his usual Christmas party he wanted to throw this year for some reason." I was actually confused myself hopping it would distract the fact I said it completely wrong.

"Yeah!" Goma and my kids cried out in cheers. "Vegeta, I'm sure you would like to be there. Come on it's time to chill a bit. It's the holidays." I said eagerly mostly because I wanted Goma to be happy her only nonrelative friend would be there.

"What do you think?" Vegeta asked Trunks who was still pale. "Um- i-i-i-I guess, we could go if Master Roshi invited us." Goma's eyes lit up in happiness as she hugged Trunks.

He blushed but nervously hugged her in return scratching the back of his head. "Hooray! This is gonna be fun!" Goma cheered in happiness.

"Let's go drop this stuff off and we'll be back for you guys around 3." That was about 4 hours from now in their time.

"Ok!" they said as we took off into the sky.

"That was a little close." Krillian sighed. "Thank god they thought it was decorations. Now let's get this stuffed wrapped since we have the time." I nodded in response as we closed in on my house.

Sometime during the wrapping, I asked Vegeta to talk for a second. "Keep it up guys we'll be back in a second." I called back into the living room.

"Ok Goku!" Krillian said.

I turned towards Vegeta who was leaning against the kitchen counter. "What did you do back in the city?"

Vegeta didn't say anything but gave me a puzzled look. I groaned. "The minute you stood close to Trunks, he shoved Goma away and Goma got her feelings hurt. I don't know anything but I think they're scared of you, that you don't accept Goma as someone Trunks cares about." I explained a little bit more clearly which made him raise his eyebrows in surprise.

"What do you want me to do?" I groaned at his oblivious nature. I face palmed myself then said.

"Tell them that if they wanted to go into a relationship, you would accept it and hope they fare well. Tell them that at the party tonight. I'm sure Goma respects you but she's scared of what you think of her since she's related to me."

"So you want me to tell them that I don't care if they get together as long as they're happy?" Vegeta summed it up nicely.

"It would be the best cause I can tell how they feel just by how hurt the felt when you got close to them." I nodded in respect.

"Fine. If it will make the brats happy. Let's hurry up and get the wrapping done and over with."

I had newly found respect for Vegeta as we continued to wrap up the gifts for the kids.

**Damn I thought I could make this longer but then I didn't want to give anything away. Here's some Fluff if you want to call it that, between my OC and Trunks there will be more of it in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3:Roshi's PartyChristmas songs

Chapter 3: Roshi's party and Christmas songs

Goma's POV

Damn, I always wondered why Trunks hangs out with me the most when he hangs out at Uncle's house.

Especially since I can tell he and Goten have been friends longer yet he always asks for me every time he comes in from what I heard from Auntie Chi-Chi.

We were still walking around town which was fun.

Goten almost got arrested cause he landed on a Christmas tree branch which was public property to the city and then the cops shot at him.

"Whoa! I thought it was Christmas time?! Why are the police all stressed?" Goten rubbed his butt because the cops startled him and a bullet managed to bounce off his butt but left a bruise because of how close range the bullet was.

"Damn that looked like it hurt, you ok Goten?" I tried to hold back chuckles as he sent a glare my way. He got somewhat mad at me but chuckled in response as well.

We went out and bought some food for the Party as well, mostly drinks and snacks.

Thank god Gohan was 23, we were able to get alcohol with a fair warning to Gohan from the manager "not to give us underage kids any" Like we would drink anyway.

We were 13 for crying out loud!

Trunks' POV

I'm really glad about spending the party at Roshi's house instead of Dad making us train again.

There's only so much I can handle at once. Goma once told me that Dad pushes me too hard.

She's right sometimes because Dad can be over exerting when it comes to the training.

I had a song saved up to when I actually had the nerve to tell Goma how I felt.

I just don't know when the right time is because she's always hanging out with Goten and Gohan or my Dad is looking over my shoulder.

I was hoping to tell her at Roshi's after getting her alone and away from her crazy family.

Did I forget to mention her Grandfather is a complete noisy body?

He blew my chance before a long time ago. I had to keep this hidden from her for a while.

I held onto her hand as we walked with her cousins towards down town main Street Park.

Goten had Cookies and chips in his arms while Gohan carried the twin 6 pack of alcohol.

I had to make Goma and Goten swear they wouldn't drink.

Goma already said she wouldn't so… that was the easiest part. Goten was such a child sometimes.

Gohan replies. "It's almost time, guys let's make our way to Master Roshi's place." Gohan took off first with Goten behind, leaving me and Goma to fly behind them, well more like alongside them.

Goku's POV

Everyone finished the wrapping just in time because I sensed the kids going towards Master Roshi's. "Ok we're all done with the decorating and the wrapping so let's hop to it guys and get over to Roshi's!"

Nobody argued as we all took off and ended up along the kids trail as they left their energies behind them.

I flew in closer to see Gohan carrying beer and Goten carrying cookies and chips.

I grinned at Goma and Trunks who were holding hands again I could tell mostly out of friendship's sake from earlier and forgiveness.

I looked back at Vegeta who wasn't even paying attention except on where he was going.

'Oh well, I wish those two the best of luck for now.' I thought as we reached Master Roshi's place.

2 hours into the party everyone was chilling out to Christmas music that Bulma had brought over.

It was really nice even Yamcha and Tien helped Roshi decorate for the season. The house was covered in lights and there was a Christmas reef on the hood of the house. And even a smaller one on the front door.

Heck, even the palm trees surrounding his house had lights on it.

I nudged Vegeta towards the kids who were in a corner as I took a sip of beer which tasted gross and smelt even worst.

"Go talk to those two Vegeta." I hissed in response as he glared at me.

"Fine but I blame you for this." Vegeta ended up getting my hair wet with some of his beer.

"Watch that!" I almost barked a laugh because now I smelt as bad as the beer did.

Trunks' POV

I was laughing hard with everyone because of what Gohan said. That's when everyone got quiet due to my Dad coming up behind us.

"Dad!" I jumped up. He just waved me to sit back down as I motioned Gohan and Goten to leave.

"Son, you know I won't do anything to interfere with your relationships." Dad replies in the calmest voice I ever heard from him.

I didn't understand so much so I just nodded and agreed to whatever he said which I couldn't comprehend because he never made this much sense before.

I just told dad that I like Goma and told him to gather everyone outside for a special treat.

I grabbed the guitar that Master Roshi kept laying around the house as Dad called everyone outside.

Soon I was singing to Goma about how I was in love with her.

Mostly singing the song I made called Ho Ho Hopefully. It required a Guitar which I'm thankful for.

Soon everyone was singing with me to Goma in the second chorus when as soon I was done, Goma grabbed and clutched my hand saying that it was amazing.

Goku made it worst. "That was a good show, Trunks. Good thing I got it on video!" He said as he played back the entire thing.

"Goku! /Uncle!" We both cried out in shock I wasn't surprised when Mom walked over with a camera in tow as well as Dad.

Mom ended up pinching my cheeks as she gushed about how the song was beautiful and how I had the voice of an angel.

Dad was just proud, not of the fact that I sang like what he said a "sissy impudent girl" and with that Goma, Mom and Chi-Chi all smacked him… HARD. More like the fact that I can admit that I like someone.

It wasn't surprising later when Mom and Chi-Chi wanted us to start singing Christmas themed songs.

What surprised me even more was that both Dad and Goku knew the words to 'My Favorite Things'. It was funny watching Dad sing in that thick husky voice of his.

Goma even sang some of the words they couldn't pronounce. Even Krillian started singing 'Rocking around the Christmas tree'; it was even funnier when Gohan and Goten broke out singing 'Peppermint winter'.

It went like this Gohan started playing the guitar and both him and Goten sang so unevenly.

_There's the snow_

_Look out below_

_And bundle up_

_Cause here it comes_

_Run outside_

_So starry eyed_

_A snowball fight breaks out_

_And winter has finally begun_

What was even more surprising was that it suddenly snowed which added to their songs effect. Goten started singing a bit more while Gohan focused on the guitar

_I twirl through the drive way with angelic grace_

_Till I slip on the sidewalk and fall on my face_

_This peppermint winter is so sugar sweet_

_I don't need a taste to believe_

_What's December without Christmas Eve._

_Hop in the sleigh and we'll glide away_

_Into the night and we'll sip on moonlight_

This is where Gohan started to come back in but soon let Goten take over. With some others singing along at the last bit.

_Runny nose _

_My frosty toes_

_Are getting cold but I feel alive_

_So I smile wide._

_The snowflakes start falling and I start to float_

_Till my mean older brother stuff snow down my coat- _

To prove a point, Gohan literally did it and that was the end for their song because Goten chase Gohan around the island for a long time trying to get him back.

It was a hilarious sight. Soon everyone was singing a specific song, even Gohan and I started singing a song together which was fun. Even Goku and Goten got in on it later.

_We walk alone in the unknown_

_We live to win another victory_

_We are the young dying sons_

_We live the change the face of history_

_(Goku and Goten join at this point)_

_So be afraid it's the price we pay _

_The only easy day was yesterday_

_So hear our voice _

_We have a choice_

_It's time to face it_

_We are one_

_We are one_

_We are one_

_We will stand together_

_Number one  
Number one_

_The chosen ones_

_We are one_

_We are one_

_We will fight together_

_We are one _

_And we won't tire _

_We are the bold_

_United souls_

_We live to win another victory_

_Our scared scars show who we are_

_And tell the story of our memories_

_(Soon everyone in the group sang to the song)_

_Don't be afraid it's the price we pay_

_The only easy day was yesterday_

_So hear our voice _

_We have a choice_

_It's time to face it_

_We are one _

_We are one_

_We are one_

_We will stand together _

_Number one_

_Number one_

_The chosen ones_

_We are one_

_We are one_

_We will fight together_

_We are one _

_And we won't tire_

**(I skipped them singing the rest of it)**

Goma's POV

It was fun seeing everyone so merry for once and even Vegeta and Piccolo aren't fighting for once not even Uncle and the others are fighting like they usually would.

It was a great party soon everyone started going home or went out on the town to see people's houses all lit up at night.

I even got Uncle's permission to go with Goten and Trunks to see the Christmas lights, heck even Krillian came along to see em.

It was so pretty Krillian did something purposely on me and Trunks which was cleaver which I told him.

He had us walk together under a mistletoe and said. "You guys gotta do something." He made it sound so obvious when I knew what mistletoe was.

I rolled my eyes and pulled Trunks close who was blushing and not under all his winter gear that his mom ended up bringing in capsules to Roshi's party.

I sort of shrugged as I blushed too but leaned in to him for a quick kiss which left him flailing backwards due to the shock and surprise.

As I walked out of the store, leaving him sprawled out like a defenseless cat.

What made it worst was Krillian had a camera and Goten proceeded to chase the cue ball around town square trying to destroy evidence that was sure to wind up in Uncle's hands or even worst Vegeta's.

I guess you could say it's been a pretty good day for all of us.

**Finally! I'm done with this chapter… been at it for three days straight wonder what should go into it and now it's done! XD I'm so happy I could do the jitterbug but I won't XD **

**Hope you guys enjoy and have a Merry Christmas. X3 **


	4. Chapter 4: Ornaments and Drunk Night

Chapter 4: Ornament making and Drunk night

Goma's POV

Man, Uncle ended up having everyone come back over to his place to… surprisingly make Ornaments, bake cookies and do Caroling… even though I have no idea what caroling was…

Uncle Goku said it would be fun… apparently to Krillian and Yamcha's words they both talked him into doing it. Tien had no apart of it apparently. I was shocked when Vegeta came over with Piccolo…

I guess it was for the free holiday drinks which was Egg nog. Krillian says it taste good but to Piccolo it tastes just as it sounds…

Until Aunty brought out the egg nog flavored wine… **(There is such a thing I saw it at Walmart) **that's when Piccolo got in on the action and soon all the adults were drunk and rowdy…

What could be worst? The fact that us kids didn't know what to do. The only other people who weren't drunk were Tien and his little friend Chiazou.

Everyone was still having a drink contest and both Aunty Chi-Chi and Bulma were out of the running after 3 shots of the wine.

It must've had a punch… or they couldn't hold their liquor. Krillian was already still a bit sober since he only had one.

It would've been too dangerous for us to fly Bulma and Vegeta home so they both crashed on the extra guess room.

Piccolo was too proud to stay inside so Gohan gave him a blanket and told him to sleep on the roof so he'd be nearby to check on.

Yamcha just slept in a sofa chair Krillian passed out on the couch and Gohan offered up his room to Tien so he could get a restful night sleep with Chiazou.

Soon it was just the boys and me still decorating Ornaments with glitter, markers and ribbon for the tree uncle had brought home.

He already had a star on the top with three different things of garland on it. Even it had different colored lights on it.

After what happened with the adults, Gohan just trashed whatever was left of the alcohol and Egg nog.

My cat, Saora, who was a calico with a white and gray face but a black, brown and white mixed body curled up on Yamcha's lap.

I got her a few years back thanks to Uncle. She was about 3 in a half. She had a beautiful meow which often annoyed Aunty.

Soon all of us we piled into Goten's split room. Thank god for Uncle buying those air mattresses or I would've had to share the bed with Trunks….

Did I just think that?! I must be going insane ever since Krillian made me kiss Trunks under that mistletoe. Trunks keeps avoiding my gaze every once in a while…

I guess he's embarrassed about the kiss. I'm still a little upset but I think Goten was the most upset when Krillian flew out of the city to show Uncle the picture…

Thank god for Goten's speed, he was able to blast the camera to bits before they were half way home to Uncle's.

Gohan had to comfort Trunks after I walked off. I ended up giving over 2,000 zeni to charity because I was so pissed. Gohan had to beg me not to give any more money to charity.

**(Here's a little challenge. Try and figure out how much Zeni the gang ends up giving to charity by the end of the story)**

Unbeknown to me or Gohan, Goten had given over 3 times what I gave to the charity guy which was over 8,000 zeni. Damn those people are pretty rich now.

Trunks was really hungry after the affair of making ornaments for the tree which we all put on which said various things on them.

With Gohan's help I ended up making some food. They all ate eagerly as well as I did because let's just say watching your uncle and his friends get drunk is exhausting and hungry.

I felt bad for Trunks because his Dad was super drunk, he even called Trunks the wrong name by calling him Trousers, and I have no idea how you get that out of 'Trunks' everyone ended up laughing at him and I had to comfort him when he was about to cry in shame.

Uncle Goku was even worst because he kept falling asleep to one point he leaned back in the chair and he ended up breaking the legs somehow and he fell back and knocked his head.

Piccolo was an ok drunk; he wasn't cursing like Vegeta was or laughing like a hyena like Yamcha was. Krillian, if I had to clarify? He would be the lazy, sleepy drunk who doesn't talk much.

Piccolo just kept making random jokes at everyone's expenses and they all laughed anyway.

I was thanking Dende for not letting Gohan drink tonight since it was almost Christmas.

The next day everyone was suffering a major hangover so I called up Trunks' Grandpa and told him to take everyone to their house for the day since we were expecting the deliver today of the gym equipment.

What was funny was both me and Trunks ended up buying our family adult members ugly sweaters for the holiday seasons I'm sure Vegeta would've gotten mad but it was the spirit of giving like Uncle always said.

They came around the afternoon which left us to hide the equipment in Uncle's shed out back and we would try and carry it inside and just throw sheets over it with a bow on it saying Merry Christmas from the kids.

Trunks bought his own set for his dad which was nice. Gohan was hoping the present would be for all the guys.

Soon everyone came back home and had a goodnight sleep…

The next morning, thanks to Saora I woke early and started screaming to everyone saying "It's Christmas! Merry Christmas guys!" I ended up waking everyone up. Everyone was at the house except Yamcha, Tien and Chiazou.

Krillian came by but just for a visit and to see what everyone got before celebrating with his kid and wife.

Trunks hugged his dad when he saw he got him a complete study on science and technology book and a chemistry set. His dad was a little peeved about the sweater but laughed even harder when I gave Uncle a similar one that had the most hideous elf on it with a reindeer on Vegeta's.

Piccolo and Krillian fell back in their seats when I forcibly made both of them put them on. I even took pictures. Vegeta almost broke my camera which cost me 2300 zeni.

Soon Gohan unveiled the heavy weights and when Uncle Goku and Vegeta unveiled it I swear they're jaws dropped to the floor.

"Merry Christmas, Dad/Uncle!" I and the boys said. "This present is actually for all of you guys." Gohan said as he dragged Krillian and Piccolo over who was almost in tears.

Uncle was at a loss for words. "Its amazing guys… how much did you pay for this?" Gohan waved his comment away. "Doesn't matter dad." Goten hugged his dad with me and Trunks hugged both Krillian and his dad.

Soon all the presents were open and with a goodbye Krillian flew off to celebrate Christmas with his family. Thanks to Bulma and Aunty Chi-Chi we had a feast for breakfast.

It was a perfect day and ended even sweeter when Trunks pulled me under Uncle's decoy Mistletoe.

We kissed for the longest minute of my life but all I could hear was flashes and cameras going off as Goten and Gohan chased Uncle for the camera while Vegeta laughed the entire way through sipping egg nog.

It wasn't a bad way to end the year especially since after new year's Trunks asked me out on a movie date which consisted of Goten spying on me for Uncle.

It was a great year and I can't wait to celebrate the holidays again with this crazy family of mine.

Hope your Christmas is as wonderful and crazy as mine was… thank you for reading and happy holidays.

**Thank you guys for reading Goku's First Christmas**

**I hope your Christmas is very merry and bright… happy holidays everyone and have a great new year.**

**The songs featured in the pervious chapter were**

**Peppermint winter: by owl city**

**We are One: by 12 stones **

**And several others I didn't make lyrics to like**

**Rocking around the Christmas tree**

**My favorite things **

**And Ho Ho hopefully which was by the Maine**

**Merry Christmas everyone!~ **


End file.
